Penulis dan Dia
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung itu menyebalkan, tapi Kwon Soonyoung juga merupakan sosok yang memberikan rasa tenang dan nyaman. SoonHoon version. DLDR. Seventeen's fic of Penulis dan Dia series. /series/587371. btw, OPEN REQUEST FOR THIS SERIES XD


Story by Ai Selai Strawberry

Cast by Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan Pledis

SoonHoon

.

.

.

.

 _Dia menggenggam tangan gadis itu di ujung dunia yang mereka tatap saat ini. Nafas mereka terengah-engah karena dunia runtuh bukan suatu perumpamaan lagi. Tangan mereka semakin bersatu dan menguatkan sementara mata terpejam kuat. Dunia ini memang kejam dan sadis. Seolah jikalau bisa mereka akan terbang dan pergi kemanapun asal tak berada dalam dunia ini lagi. Pergi entah kemana. Tanpa berpikir kembali karena semua sudah tercerai-berai penuh kekacaun dan tak mungkin melihat ke belakang serta masa lalu diperlukan. Itu menyakitkan. Gadis bermarga Kim itu menggeleng keras. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak besar sang kekasih. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berdoa jika Tuhan masih ada dan mendengar –_

"Eksistensi Tuhan tak perlu kau ragukan begitu juga kali."

 _Twich!_

Alis Jihoon berkedut. Kerutan di dahinya muncul seiring dia melirik sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Sedangkan yang diberi tatapan tajam hanya tersenyum lima jari merasa tak bersalah.

"Ekspresimu malah membuatmu semakin lucu, Ji." Tangannya mengusap helaian hitam Jihoon. Sementara sang empunya menampik tangan yang seenak hati menemplok di kepalanya.

"Berisik, Kwon. Main sendiri sana. Jangan ganggu."

Senyum miring menggoda mulai muncul perlahan di bibir lawan bicara Jihoon. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan yang lebih muda sembari memegang kedua pipinya agar pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Main mana yang kau maksudkan, eh, Ji ? Melakukan perbuatan untuk bersenang-senang secara polos atau serong ?"

 _Duk!_

"Aww!?" Kwon Soonyoung menatap Jihoon tahan seraya mengusap perutnya yang baru mendapatkan tendangan sayang dari Jihoon yang sudah tak perduli dengannya dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Kau satu-satunya peri kecil yang mengerikan."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kwon Soonyoung itu menyebalkan, tapi Kwon Soonyoung juga merupakan sosok yang memberikan rasa tenang dan nyaman pada Jihoon saat Jihoon benar-benar memerlukan bahu untuk bersandar dan bahu untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya saat ia menangis dan tak ingin menghadapi kenyataan.

Seperti saat dia melihat senior yang ia suka berjalan dengan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Hati pemuda bermarga Lee itu seolah dipaksa dan ditekan pada batang mawar merah yang anyir dan tajam. Oksigen seolah direbut secara sepihak dari paru-parunya. Kelopak matanya bak bumi yang dilubangi agar seluruh kandungan airnya tumpah begitu saja. Semuanya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

– tapi saat itulah Soonyoung di sana. Memeluknya sembari mengusap punggung kecil itu. menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur pelan saat dirasanya Jihoon sudah mulai tenang meski masih terisak kecil. Membawanya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan sebuah kursi putar di depan Komputer dimana Jihoon sudah menenggelamkan dirinya selama 6 jam tanpa makan karena perasaan frustrasi.

Kwon Soonyoung akan selalu di sana. Sampai waktunya habis dan dia harus membiarkan Jihoonnya sendiri di dunia yang tak kenal ampun ini.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Senyum masih merekah di bibir pemuda kelahiran November itu walaupun dirinya sudah turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya dan mulai memasuki apartementnya. Berkemah seminggu penuh sebagai perayaan peluncuran novel keempatnya dan perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke-21. Tangannya meraba saklar apartemennya yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan pintu. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka kecil memanggil nama sosok yang selalu akan menyambutnya di sofa ruang tamu saat dia datang. Nyatanya saat itu sosok yang dipanggilnya tak ada.

Jihoon panik. Matanya berkeliling ke segala penjuru apartementnya dan semua ruangan yang ia masuki. Mantel dan tasnya sudah ia lempar entah kemana. Pikirannya kacau. Berharap ini hanya candaan yang biasa Kwon Soonyoung lakukan untuk menakutinya.

Soonyoung tak ada dimanapun. Di dapur, kamar mandi, ruang makan, ruang tamu, kamar tamu, kamarnya, dan terakhir ruang kerjanya.

Jihoon berhenti. Punggungnya ia senderkan ke dinding di belakangnya sembari mengatur nafas.

"Tenang, Jihoon. Tenang. Kwon Iseng itu akan segera datang dan mengagetkanmu." Sugestinya pada diri sendiri. Meskipun sesungguhnya mata pemuda Lee itu sudah terduduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua kaki yang tertekuk.

"Aku masih membutuhkanmu, Bodoh. Jangan pergi." Bisiknya, yang tertelan kehampaan.

 _"Aku masih disini."_

– meski Soonyoung masih mendengarnya dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Imaginary Friend_ atau teman imajinasi biasanya hanya dialami oleh anak-anak sampai umur 6 atau 7 tahun. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak menutup kemungkinan orang dewasa untuk memiliki teman imajinasi, _biasanya hal ini untuk para pekerja seni ataupun orang yang memang memiliki imaginary friend syndrome_ dan biasanya teman imajinasi tersebut sudah tidak akan terlihat oleh pemiliknya saat mencapai usia 21 atau 22 atau saat mereka sudah terlampau asik dengan dunia mereka dan sudah dianggap tidak memerlukan teman imajinasi lagi.


End file.
